In the case of some exterior door knob constructions, the lock cylinder does not exactly mate with the exterior knob due to slight variations in manufacturing tolerances. As a result, there is a small amount of movement between the lock cylinder and the knob that is undesirable. A lock cylinder retainer that eliminates the undesirable movement would be welcome by manufactures and consumers.
A lock cylinder retainer comprises an annular portion and a rectangular portion extending from the annular portion. The annular portion is configured to engage a lock cylinder core and the rectangular portion is configured to engage a pin housing associated with the cylinder core. The annular portion includes a front edge and a flange extending radially inwardly from the front edge and the rectangular portion includes a front surface, a pair of parallel side surfaces and a top surface. The front, top and side surfaces cooperate to partially enclose the pin housing.